1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device using a diffractive optical modulator and, more particularly, to a raster scanning-type display device using a diffractive optical modulator, which generates diffractive light whose intensity is adjusted by modulating a spot beam using one or more elements of a diffractive optical modulator, and then scans the generated diffractive light onto a screen in a scanning spot beam form and in a raster scanning fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of micro technology, so-called micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices and small-sized equipment in which the MEMS devices are assembled have attracted significant attention.
A MEMS device is a device in which an actuation body that is formed on a substrate, such as a silicon substrate or a glass substrate, in a micro-structure form and is configured to output a mechanical actuation force, is electrically and mechanically combined with a semiconductor Integrated Circuit (IC) that is configured to control the actuation body. The MEMS device is basically characterized in that the actuation body having a mechanical structure is part of the device, and the operation of the actuation body is electrically performed using Coulomb's force between electrodes.
Recently, an optical modulator using the MEMS device has been developed. An example of such an optical modulator is the Grating Light Valve (GLV) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360 by Bloom et al. In this patent, the GLV can be constructed to operate in reflecting and diffracting modes.
Meanwhile, in order to use a GLV device, that is, an optical modulation device to which the above-described MEM device is applied, for a display application, the development of a corresponding display device is required.